The Approaching Darkness
by Aubraias
Summary: Four kits are chosen by StarClan to save the clans from a coming darkness once they become warriors. My second OC submit story. Only accepting future kit OCs now since all the clans have enough cats.
1. Prologue and final character list

The four medicine cats and their apprentices sat around the clearing. There was not another cat in sight.

"Why would StarClan bring us here?" A medicine cat apprentice asked.

One cat heard pawsteps and turned. Four cats with stars in their fur were padding towards the group.

"Lichenstar!" One medicine cat meowed. "Do you have a prophecy for us?"

"We do." One of the starry cats responded.

"Darkness is coming." The four StarClan cats meowed. "A very powerful force will be coming to the four clans. Four kits will be born, one in each clan, who will have the power to defeat it. You will know the kits when you see them. Share this prophecy with no one, especially the kits, until they are ready to hear it."

The cats faded and the medicine cats woke up in the Mooncave. A great force will be coming. All the medicne cats shared the same worries.

 _What if they didn't know who the prophecy cats were?_

 _What if they weren't powerful enough to stop the clans' downfall?_

* * *

 **I'm finally ready to start the fic! I will still accept a few more OCs if they are future kits or something like that.**

 **I'm too lazy to personally thank everyone so, thank you all so much for subbmitting OCs to my story! It is very appreciated!**

 **If anyone submits more characters, they will be made future kits.**

* * *

 ** _TunnelClan_**

 **Leader:** Ivystar - Thin, lean, very long furred pale tan she cat with dark green eyes and ginger and grey spots all over her pelt

 **Deputy:** Snowtail - small, white, she cat with a stub tail and clear blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Wrenflutter - tall brown she cat with white speckles and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Sablepelt - black she cat with amber eyes

Silvertide - small, lean, broad shouldered, dark silver tabby she cat with wide blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Amberpaw)**

Tallpatch - slender black tom with silver patches and pale green eyes

Gorseowl - Dark grey well-muscled tom with yellow eyes

Frozenivy - white she cat with grey tabby splotches, grey paws, and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Yarrowpaw)**

Sleekice - ice colored tom with blueish green eyes and grey paws

Icefur - White tom with a grey tail tip

Ivyfrost - grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

Shriketail - long legged tortishell and white tom with cool amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Yarrowpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Amberpaw - reddish brown she cat with green eyes

Flowingpaw - light grey she cat with white and grey-blue speckles on her legs, paws, face, a white tail tip, and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Coldwhisker - light grey she cat with a few brown and ginger spots, green eyes(mates with Sleekice, mother to Nightkit and Sunkit, foster mother to Flowerkit)

Whiskerchill - black she cat with a few tan and white spots and light green eyes(mates with Icefur, mother to Wingkit and Holekit)

Rockyshade - pale grey she cat with yellow eyes(expecting kits)

 **Kits:**

Sunkit - Yellow tabby tom kit with white paws and green eyes, has a scar on his hind leg from tripping over a rock **(prophecy kit)**

Nightkit - Black she kit with silver flecks on her belly that look like the night sky, green eyes

Holekit - black tom kit with green eyes

Wingkit - black she kit with scattered silver on her belly, chest, muzzle, paw, left ear, and tail tip, folded ears and green eyes

Flowerkit - pale brown tabby she kit with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Thistlefur - tangled, rough furred, grey and black she cat with green eyes and a scarred nose

* * *

 ** _MountainClan_**

 **Leader:** Redstar - reddish brown tom with a white underbelly and muzzle

 **Deputy:** Nighteye - pitch black tom with piercing amber eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Redleaf - russet she cat with a white belly and muzzle and green eyes

 **(Apprentice: Tanglepaw)**

 **Warriors:**

Blackfur - black with grey eyes(mates with Windfrost, father to Raccoonkit and Erminekit)

 **(Apprentice: Brittlepaw)**

Sleetstorm - big grey and white tabby tom with cold blue eyes(mates with Coalwhisker, father to, Tanglepaw, Brittlepaw, and Nimblepaw)

Coalwhisker - big, long furred black she cat with one yellow eye and one blue eye(mates with Sleetstorm, mother to Tanglepaw, Brittlepaw, and Nimblepaw)

Blizzardtail - small white and grey tom with mottled tabby stripes and sharp blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Nimblepaw)**

Brightstream - white she cat with light russet splotches and blue eyes(mates with Sparrowheart)

Sparrowheart - brown tom with darker brown flecks and amber eyes(mates with Brightstream)

Snowstorm - large white tom with broad shoulders, lean muscles, and a thick, white, coat that hides most of his battle scars, has a long scar on his eye and his other eye is yellow

Thistletail - sandy brown she cat with small black and white spots, a very fluffy tail, and orange eyes

 **(Apprentice: Burrpaw)**

Butterflytail - light brown she cat with a white underbelly, dark brown paws, a russet spot above one eye, blue eyes, and a tuft on the end of her tail that looks like a bug wing

 **Apprentices:**

Tanglepaw - small black tom with long messy fur and yellow eyes

Brittlepaw - tall grey and white she cat with sleek fur and dark blue eyes

Nimblepaw - lithe black and white she cat with long fur and big orange eyes

Burrpaw - small tom with thick spiky dark brown fur that sticks out in all directions

 **Queens:**

Windfrost - light grey she cat with yellow eyes(mates with Blackfur, mother to Raccoonkit and Erminekit)

Goldenflight - golden she cat with green eyes(mates with Redstar, mother to Erminekit(the second), foster mother to Shiverkit and Cariboukit)

 **Kits:**

Raccoon kit - white tom kit with a black mask, black feet, and a black ringed tail and yellow eyes

Erminekit - white she kit with green eyes

Shiverkit - fluffy white she kit with sharp claws and amber eyes **(prophecy cat)**

Erminekit(the second) - golden tabby tom kit with amber eyes

Cariboukit - Pale greyish brown she kit with dark amber eyes and ringed mud colored paws

 **Elders:**

* * *

 ** _FlurryClan_**

 **Leader:** Icestar - light grey she cat with a white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, folded ears, and blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Wispsong - dark brown she cat with grey streaks and grey blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Yewpaw)**

 **Medicine cat:** Swiftfoot - thin black and white she cat with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Quicksoarer - dark tan tom with grey blue eyes

Lightspots - cream colored she cat with tiny black speckles on her face and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Lemonpaw)**

Darkstrike - very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Beartooth - brown tom with amber eyes(Mates with Frozenheart, father to Arctickit)

 **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**

Blizzardpool - grey she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Geckotail - skinny cream tom with darker splotches and light green eyes

Stormclaw - battle scarred blue and grey tom with amber eyes(mates with Shadowsong, father to Stormkit and Breezekit)

Willowmist - thin, lithe, and long legged pretty silver tabby she cat with soft fluffy fur and blue eyes and tufted ears

 **Apprentices:**

Sleetpaw - light grey tom with blue eyes

Yewpaw - white she cat with a cream back and mask

Lemonpaw - white tom with strange spots of bright yellow

Goldpaw - thin beautiful light golden tabby she cat with faded gold stripes, dark gold around her eyes, and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Frozenheart - white she cat with green eyes(mates with Beartooth, mother to Arctickit, foster mother to Horsekit)

Cometstrike - small tortishell she cat with round orange eyes(mates with Geckotail, expecting kits)

Shadowsong - fluffy black she cat with green eyes(mates with Stormclaw, mother to Stormkit and Breezekit)

Maplestream - fluffy red she cat with white and brown markings on her paws, legs, face, tail and hazel eyes(mate is deceased, expecting kits)

 **Kits:**

Arctickit - white tom kit with blue eyes, born deaf

Horsekit - brown she kit with a white underbelly, paws, ears, and muzzle **(Prophecy cat)**

Stormkit - fluffy blue grey tom kit with amber eyes

Breezekit - small black and blue grey she kit with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Rabbitleg - black tom with a few grey dapples and long legs

Bristlepelt - russet she cat with a pelt that sticks out

Molenose - brown tom with a large nose and long claws

* * *

 ** _ForestClan_**

 **Leader:** Houndstar - big tan and brown she cat with one amber eye and many scars

 **Deputy:** Windcloud - lithe sleek furred pale brown she cat with green eyes(mate is deceaced, mother to Lionpaw, Oxpaw, and Coldpaw)

 **Medicine cats:**

Roseflower - tiny pale brown she cat with pale blue eyes and white patches that look like petals all over her fur

Furrywing - small light grey she cat with short legs, a fluffy pelt, and blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Thorneye - dark brown tom blind in one eye due to a infection caused by a thorn

 **(Apprentice: Lionpaw)**

Sparrowlight - large silver tabby tom with green eyes and a battle scarred flank

 **(Apprentice: Oxpaw)**

Wolfdusk - grey she cat with white belly, chest, legs, and paws

 **(Apprentice: Coldpaw)**

Fuzzytail - fuzzy brown tom with white splotches and green eyes

 **(Apprentice: Creekpaw)**

Frostwing - white tabby she cat with icy blue eyes(former kittypet)

Tigerstride - dark brown she cat with black tabby markings, a pale brown chest, a mesy coat, and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Lionpaw - lithe, thick furred, golden tabby she cat with midnight blue eyes

Oxpaw - black tom with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Coldpaw - large, grey and pale brown tom with amber eyes and nicked ears

Creekpaw - strong mottled brown tabby she cat with a white paw and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Frostfoot - small brown tabby she cat with amber eyes, white paws, and a black tail and ears(mates with Sparrowlight, mother to Coyotekit and Pinekit,)

Sweetbriar - small brown she cat with darker stripes on her ears and muzzle(mate is deceased, mother to Harekit, foster mother to Frostykit, Freezekit, and Leafkit)

 **Kits:**

Coyotekit - small, skinny, golden brown tom kit with amber eyes **(prophecy cat)**

Pinekit - large, strong, pale brown tom kit with amber eyes and silver tabby legs

Frostykit - White she kit with grey markings that look like snowflakes with amber eyes

Freezekit - grey tom kit with thin black stripes

Leafkit - brown tabby she kit with amber eyes the color of the sun

Harekit - broad shouldered dusty brown tom kit with yellow eyes and thorn-like claws

 **Elders:**

Harepatch - silver tabby tom with three big white patches, amber eyes, and nicked ears(mate is deceased, father to Sparrowlight)

Flyleap - wiry pale brown and white tom, amber eyes, missing ears, and a scarred tail

Ivybreeze - thick furred black she cat with midnignt blue eyes and yellow teeth and claws(mate is deceased, mother to Roseflower)

Frozenfoot - thick furred dark grey tabby tom with a white chest, tail tip, paws, and fiery amber eyes

* * *

 **Cats outside the clans**

Arctic - Bulky light grey tom with long shaggy fur with darker patches and green eyes

Bearclaw - (formerly MountainClan)black and brown tortishell tom with sharp claws and green eyes, one of them blind

Caribou - very thin grey she cat with black paws and blue eyes

Ox - grey tom with jet black paws and blue eyes

Coyote - pale grey tom with a broken jaw that hangs open

Pancake - round soft furred cream colored tom with white toes, blue eyes, and a lime green collar

Geode - tan she cat with long, black tipped ears, and blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1(Sunkit of Tunnelclan)

Sunkit woke to something on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw his brother, Nightkit, on top of him.

"What was that for?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry I tripped on your tail, there's almost no room to walk in here, there are so many kits." He meowed.

Now that Sunkit was awake, he decided to go and get some prey. He grabbed a wood mouse off of the prey pile and padded to his favorite corner of the camp. It has a small hole above it so some sunlight can get into the camp, and the dirt there was softer than the hard dirt in the rest of the camp. It was right behind the nursery, so it was out of sight from the rest of the camp. He had discovered the spot when he was three moons old. He stretched and sat down.

After he ate he padded out of his spot. When he got back to the nursery, his foster sister, Flowerkit, was waiting for him. She was a moon younger than him.

"Can you play with me Sunkit?" She meowed.

Sunkit didn't really feel like playing a game since he was nearly six moons old and felt too old for games, but he decided to do it so he wouldn't disappoint Flowerkit. She had always been very nice and sweet he would always try as hard as possible to make her happy.

"Ok, I'll play with you." He responded. "What game will we play?"

Flowerkit's eyes lit up with happiness when Sunkit said he would play. "Maybe we could make dirt piles over there and see who's is bigger." Flowerkit suggested.

There was one area of the camp where the kits and apprentices could practice tunneling to help them improve. You could dig a hole, and make a pile from dirt. Flowerkit loved that area of the camp, sort of like how Sunkit liked his spot behind the nursery.

"Sounds good." Sunkit meowed.

The two padded over and got to work. On the other side of the area, Yarrowpaw was digging a small hole to practice.

"Hello you two, are you making dirt piles?" He asked.

"Yep!" Flowerkit responded, "We're having a competition to see who can make the biggest dirt pile."

Yarrowpaw smiled. "Have fun then, I have to go on a patrol."

Sunkit dug some dirt with his paws and started his pile. His dirt pile slowly got larger as he added more dirt to it and packed it together. Soon, his pile was half as tall as he was. He looked over and saw Flowerkit, with her pile almost as tall as her.

"I win!" She meowed triumphantly.

"How did you do that?" Sunkit asked, amazed.

"I've had practice." She meowed, smiling.

The two cats heard pawsteps and turned around to see Coldwhisker, their mother

"My StarClan! I leave you two alone for a bit and now you're covered in dirt!" She meowed. "You two are going to be cleaned right now, and stay out of that area for the rest of the day!"

"But-" Sunkit started to protest.

"Nope! You need to look nice for the clan, and I don't think that you two look attractive with mud all over your fur." Coldwhisker adamantly stated.

Despite the kits' protests she licked them clean.

"All cats old enough to tunnel under the ground, gather by the meeting mound for a Clan meeting!" Ivystar yowled.

The meeting mound was a big pile of dirt on the other side of the clearing. Under the meeting mound was Ivystar's den.

"We have some kits ready to be apprenticed." She meowed, and turned to where all the kits were sitting. "I'm sure you all will be very happy to finally have some space in the nursery, kits. Anyway, Nightkit, Sunkit, step forward."

Sunkit couldn't believe it. He was going to be an apprentice. Today. He padded forward with his brother and looked up at Ivystar.

"From now on, you will be known as Sunpaw and Nightpaw. Snowtail, Silvertide, I believe the two of you would be good mentors to Nightpaw and Sunpaw. Snowtail, you mentor Nightpaw, and Silvertide, you mentor Sunpaw." She finished.

"Wow, you got the deputy as a mentor! That sounds really cool!" Sunpaw meowed to Nightpaw.

"Yeah. Are you excited to explore the tunnels." Nightpaw asked.

"Of course! I can't wait!" Sunpaw responded.

"Let's go, we're going to show you the tunnels today, and tomorrow we will teach you a bit about tunneling." Snowtail quickly meowed.

They padded out of camp and into the network of tunnels.

"Since it's newleaf, it won't be long until we can start hunting above the ground. Once it is greenleaf, we will go to our camp above the ground and live there since the dirt isn't as firm and the tunnels have a higher chance of collapsing." Snowtail meowed.

Eventually they got to a cave at the end of a tunnel with a pool of water coming from a hole in the surface.

"This is where we get drinking water for all the cats in Tunnelclan. It never freezes or dries up, so we can use it all year." Snowtail stated.

"Wow, she talks fast." Sunpaw whispered to Nightpaw.

"Are we going to go above the ground today?" Nightpaw asked.

"Yes, once we show you all the tunnels we can go above ground for a bit, since it is not as cold as it would be in leaf-fall or leafbare." Silvertide responded.

Eventually they saw all the tunnels and it was time to go above the ground. They went to an entrance and slowly walked out. The cold slapped him in the face. It was freezing, but Sunpaw didn't mind. It was beautiful compared to the dark muddy tunnels he was used to.

"Wow..." Sunpaw whispered.

"Yeah, I was this amazed when I was above the ground for the first time too." Silvertide commented.

"It's beautiful!" Nightpaw exclaimed.

"It really is wonderful up here on the surface." Snowtail meowed.

Sunpaw stared at the snow on the ground. He looked the other way and saw a lone tree next to a frozen pond. The glittering snow on the ground was beautiful to look at.

"Can we explore?" Nightpaw eagerly asked.

"I don't think it would hurt." Silvertide shrugged.

After Silvertide had finished speaking, the two apprentices raced off with their mentors following close behind. They were eager to see what the world looked like above the ground. Sunpaw padded over to the frozen pond.

"Do you think we could walk on top of it without falling in?" Nightpaw asked.

"A warrior would have to test it first." Snowtail replied.

"Can you test it now?" Sunpaw asked.

"No, I think we should probably head back. This is your first time outside so we don't want you to catch a cold." Silvertide meowed.

Now that Silvertide had pointed it out, he realized she was right. He was shivering and his paws already felt numb from the snow.

They padded back to the tunnels and back to camp.

"You two can grab some food and warm up, we will do more tomorrow." Snowtail meowed.

Gratefully, Sunpaw grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile and started to eat.

"How was it outside the camp?"

Sunpaw looked up to see Flowerkit.

"It was fun! We got to see above the ground and it was beautiful!" Sunpaw meowed.

"Cool! I can't wait to see it in a moon or two." Flowerkit meowed excitedly.

"How about we share this mouse and you can tell me all about it." Flowerkit suggested.

"Sounds good." Sunpaw meowed.

After Sunpaw finished his mouse he decided to go to sleep.

He went to the nursery on accident and stopped himself halfway.

Sunpaw claimed a nest in the apprentices den next to his brother and went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _TunnelClan_**

 **Leader:** Ivystar - Thin, lean, very long furred pale tan she cat with dark green eyes and ginger and grey spots all over her pelt

 **Deputy:** Snowtail - small, white, she cat with a stub tail and clear blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Nightpaw)**

 **Medicine cat:** Wrenflutter - tall brown she cat with white speckles and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Sablepelt - black she cat with amber eyes

 **(Apprentice: Flowingpaw)**

Silvertide - small, lean, broad shouldered, dark silver tabby she cat with wide blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Sunpaw)**

Tallpatch - slender black tom with silver patches and pale green eyes

Gorseowl - Dark grey well-muscled tom with yellow eyes

 **(Apprentice: Amberpaw)**

Frozenivy - white she cat with grey tabby splotches, grey paws, and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Yarrowpaw)**

Sleekice - ice colored tom with blueish green eyes and grey paws

Icefur - White tom with a grey tail tip

Ivyfrost - grey tabby she cat with blue eyes

Shriketail - long legged tortishell and white tom with cool amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Yarrowpaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes

Amberpaw - reddish brown she cat with green eyes

Flowingpaw - light grey she cat with white and grey-blue speckles on her legs, paws, face, a white tail tip, and green eyes

Sunpaw - Yellow tabby tom with white paws and green eyes, has a scar on his hind leg from tripping over a rock **(prophecy kit)**

Nightpaw - Black tom with silver flecks on her belly that look like the night sky, green eyes

 **Queens:**

Coldwhisker - light grey she cat with a few brown and ginger spots, green eyes(mates with Sleekice, mother to Nightpaw and Sunpaw, foster mother to Flowerkit)

Whiskerchill - black she cat with a few tan and white spots and light green eyes(mates with Icefur, mother to Wingkit and Holekit)

 **Kits:**

Holekit - black tom kit with green eyes

Wingkit - black she kit with scattered silver on her belly, chest, muzzle, paw, left ear, and tail tip, folded ears and green eyes

Flowerkit - pale brown tabby she kit with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Thistlefur - tangled, rough furred, grey and black she cat with green eyes and a scarred nose


	3. Chapter 2(Shiverkit of Mountainclan)

**I moved Burrpaw to Mountainclan because they had less apprentices and Burrpaw will have a more important part in MountainClan than in Forestclan.**

 **I also changed the mentors of a few of the cats.**

* * *

Shiverkit woke to a paw prodding her side. She opened her eyes to see her friends, Erminekit and Erminekit. Their mothers had both named them on the same day, and it wasn't until after they had been named that they realized they had both named their children Erminekit. The two queens had decided to keep the names so now there are two Erminekits in the clan. The Erminekit with a white pelt is mostly known as just Erminekit, sometimes Erminekit the first or Erminekit number one, and the Erminekit with a golden pelt is known as Erminekit the second, or Erminekit number two.

"What is so important that makes you want to wake me up?" Shiverkit meowed half joking.

"Some of the apprentices promised to show us some battle moves since we will be apprentices soon and we thought you would want to join us." Erminekit the second meowed.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Shiverkit responded.

The three kits padded over to where Burrpaw, Nimblepaw, and Brittlepw were sitting.

"Can you teach us battle moves now?" Erminekit asked.

"Of course!" Burrpaw meowed. "How about you show them that move we all learned today Nimblepaw?"

"Okay." Nimblepaw meowed quietly.

"You be careful kits."

Shiverkit turned around to see Redleaf, the medicine cat.

"Just yesterday Raccoonkit had to stay in my den for a bit since he pulled a muscle while trying to do a battle move." She meowed.

"Ok we'll be careful!" Erminekit meowed.

The three kits watched as Nimblepaw jumped in the air and brought her leg out and smacked the air.

"Wow! That was really good!" Shiverkit meowed.

"Really? I'm that good?" Nimblepaw meowed.

"Yeah, it was great!" Burrpaw assured her.

"Are you guys joking?" Brittlepaw meowed. "That was awful! She is horrible at this! I can do it much better."

Nimblepaw's tail Immediately dropped to the ground and her head bowed.

"Oh." She meowed quietly.

"Brittlepaw, what the heck! You foxheart! That was rude, you made her feel like she's worthless!" Burrpaw growled.

"I'm just pointing out the facts! She is awful at everything she does and she will never be a warrior!" Brittlepaw meowed angrily. "You have no right to call me a foxheart you piece of foxdung!"

"You hypocrite! You're telling me not to call you a foxheart as you call me a piece of foxdung! You always think you are above everyone else but you're not! You only care about yourself, and you have to insult other people to make yourself look better. You are no better than a piece of dung!" Burrpaw growled.

"Oh my StarClan! Why are you lashing out on me for pointing out the obvious! Nimblepaw is horrible, and we should just leave her out in the snow to die!" Brittlepaw yelled. Now, pretty much all the warriors were watching the argument.

"What in StarClan's name is wrong with you. You wish for your own sister to die! She is just as good as everyone else in the clan. She is a lot better than you! You are such a foxheart." Burrpaw yowled as loud as he could. "That's it."

After Burrpaw finished talking he sprang onto Brittlepaw. He clawed her as hard as he could. He kicked her and did all that he could to hurt her.

The kits watched in horror as it all unfolded. A warrior quickly ran up and dragged Burrpaw away from Brittlepaw.

Burrpaw's mentor, Butterflytail, padded up to the two cats.

"I can't believe how immature you're acting. You never, attack a clanmate, and you never, wish for one to die. Both of you will spend a lot of time cleaning the elders den as well as the nursery." She growled.

"But-" Brittlepaw started to meow.

"Do as I say!" Butterflytail growled.

The three kits watched as Tanglepaw padded up to Burrpaw.

"Thanks for standing up for my sister. No one really does it except for me, but I'm not around much since I'm always busy with medicine cat duties. This really means a lot to me." He meowed.

"So, what should we do now?" Erminekit the second asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can eat? I'm a bit hungry." Erminekit the first meowed.

"Sounds good." Shiverkit meowed.

The three kits grabbed a quail from the fresh kill pile and started to eat.

"I hope Nimblepaw is okay." Shiverkit meowed. "To have her sister to wish for her to be dead must feel horrible."

"Yeah." Erminekit meowed. "Brittlepaw is so rude."

"All cats gather here for a clan meeting!" Redstar yowled.

"Hm, I wonder what the meeting is for." Erminekit the second meowed.

"Maybe it has something to do with the argument that happened a bit ago." Erminekit the first suggested.

"We have quite a few kits ready to become apprentices today." Redstar meowed.

"Oh my StarClan! We're becoming apprentices!" Shiverkit meowed excitedly.

"Shiverkit, Erminekit, the other Erminekit, Raccoonkit, and Cariboukit, please step forward. From now on, you will be known as Shiverpaw, Erminepaw, Erminepaw, Raccoonpaw, and Cariboupaw." Redstar meowed.

"Brightstream, you will mentor Shiverpaw, Sparrowheart will mentor Erminepaw, Snowstorm will mentor the other Erminepaw, Thistletail will mentor Raccoonpaw, and Blackfur will mentor Cariboupaw." He finished.

Shiverkit touched noses with Brightstream and looked up at her.

"I can't wait to learn all I can from you!" She meowed excitedly.

"I'm glad." Brightstream meowed while smiling.

"Do you think we all should go see the territory?" Sparrowheart asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Blackfur meowed.

The group of ten cats padded towards the entrance of the camp.

"I can't believe we're finally seeing the territory!" Cariboupaw meowed excitedly.

They padded out of the cave, went through the tunnel that led outside and padded out. Right when they stepped out, a cold wind hit their faces.

"It's pretty cold out here." Erminepaw meowed.

"Yeah." Shiverpaw meowed.

The kits looked down at the view below them. It was breathtaking.

There was the waterfall next to them that ran down the mountain and gathered at the ground. A stream ran off of the pond and stretched through the territory and into another Clan's territory. There were pine trees on the ground and a few on the slopes of the mountain. By the pond Shiverpaw saw a twoleg nest and a small shack nest to it. It was beautiful.

"Wow! It looks beautiful! I knew the territory would look nice, but not as nice as this!" Shiverpaw meowed in amazement.

"I can't wait to see it all!" Erminepaw meowed.

Shiverpaw looked over at Raccoonpaw. He had been quiet the whole time,

The cats padded down the mountain a bit to a small pool of water from the waterfall. At the end of the pool, the water kept going down the mountain.

"This is where most cats go to get a drink. The medicine cat sends some cats here to soak their injury in the water to numb the pain." Brightstream meowed.

"Cool!" Cariboupaw meowed.

The group continued to pad down the mountain and they eventually got to the ground. They were surrounded by widely spaced pine trees and the pond from the waterfall. Tiny droplets of water from above splashed Shiverpaw's muzzle. It felt good on her face.

"Let's follow this stream through the forest to the end of our territory, and then we will circle around the perimeter of our territory, go see some stuff in the middle of the territory, and then finally head home." Sparrowheart meowed.

"Sounds good." The other mentors meowed.

The group headed towards the stream and started following it. Shiverpaw looked down and saw a few salmon swimming up the stream. They kept walking until they saw a clearing.

"This is where we battle train with the apprentices." Snowstorm meowed.

"When can we battle train?" Erminepaw the second meowed.

"Maybe in a few days." Snowstorm responded.

The cats kept going and eventually Shiverpaw started to smell something.

"What's that smell?" She asked.

"Tunnelclan." Brightstream meowed.

"A bunch of worms, spending all their time underground, hiding from the cold, the cowards." Snowstorm growled.

"They hide from everything." Nighteye meowed. "The cold, the wind, other cats, anything that vaguely looks like a threat."

"They are cowards, but they're also sneaky. They sometimes sneak underground and tunnel into our territory and steal prey. That's why we have to block all the rabbit holes. We may not be able to eat very many rabbits but they won't steal prey as often." Sparrowheart meowed.

They headed away from the stream and along the edge of the territory. Shiverpaw's paws started to ache a bit later.

They went along the Forestclan border and finally started heading back to camp. Shiverpaw's legs ached so badly, that she could barely walk. The cats padded back up the mountain and into the tunnel that led to camp.

"You five can go have something to eat and claim nests in the apprentices den before going to sleep." Sparrowheart meowed.

Shiverpaw went to the apprentice's den first so she could get first pick on a nest. She chose one as far away as she could from Bitterpaw's nest. She went to go out to eat and saw the two Erminepaws by the fresh kill pile waiting for her. Shiverpaw grabbed a small bird from the fresh kill pile and joined them. The three finished their meal and headed into the apprentices den. Shiverpaw saw Bitterpaw complaining in her nest.

"Why do there have to be more apprentices in here? We were here first! Ugh, why do I have to clean the elders den? If those old scraps of fur can't care for themselves, then we don't need them! They're just extra mouths to feed. I hate this clan." She meowed.

"Shut up Brittlepaw, no one wants to hear your stupid rambling, we all want to sleep and you're preventing that." Burrpaw groaned.

"I hate you, I can talk when I want, stop asking me to do stuff so you're more comfortable!" Brittlepaw spat back.

"Hypocrite." Shiverpaw heard Erminepaw mutter under her breath.

Burrpaw sighed and gave in to Brittlepaw's selfish whining and laid back down. Shiverpaw laid her head back down and fell asleep.

 ** _MountainClan_**

 **Leader:** Redstar - reddish brown tom with a white underbelly and muzzle

 **Deputy:** Nighteye - pitch black tom with piercing amber eyes

 **(Apprentice: Brittlepaw)**

 **Medicine cat:** Redleaf - russet she cat with a white belly and muzzle and green eyes

 **(Apprentice: Tanglepaw)**

 **Warriors:**

Blackfur - black with grey eyes(mates with Windfrost, father to Raccoonkit and Erminekit)

 **(Apprentice: Cariboupaw)**

Sleetstorm - big grey and white tabby tom with cold blue eyes(mates with Coalwhisker, father to, Tanglepaw, Brittlepaw, and Nimblepaw)

Coalwhisker - big, long furred black she cat with one yellow eye and one blue eye(mates with Sleetstorm, mother to Tanglepaw, Brittlepaw, and Nimblepaw)

Blizzardtail - small white and grey tom with mottled tabby stripes and sharp blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Nimblepaw)**

Brightstream - white she cat with light russet splotches and blue eyes(mates with Sparrowheart)

 **(Apprentice: Shiverpaw)**

Sparrowheart - brown tom with darker brown flecks and amber eyes(mates with Brightstream)

 **(Apprentice: Erminepaw)**

Snowstorm - large white tom with broad shoulders, lean muscles, and a thick, white, coat that hides most of his battle scars, has a long scar on his eye and his other eye is yellow

 **(Apprentice: Erminepaw the second)**

Thistletail - sandy brown she cat with small black and white spots, a very fluffy tail, and orange eyes

 **(Apprentice: Raccoonpaw)**

Butterflytail - light brown she cat with a white underbelly, dark brown paws, a russet spot above one eye, blue eyes, and a tuft on the end of her tail that looks like a bug wing

 **(Apprentice: Burrpaw)**

Windfrost - light grey she cat with yellow eyes(mates with Blackfur, mother to Raccoonpaw and Erminepaw)

Goldenflight - golden she cat with green eyes(mates with Redstar, mother to Erminepaw(the second), foster mother to Shiverpaw and Cariboupaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Tanglepaw - small black tom with long messy fur and yellow eyes

Brittlepaw - tall grey and white she cat with sleek fur and dark blue eyes

Nimblepaw - lithe black and white she cat with long fur and big orange eyes

Burrpaw - small tom with thick spiky dark brown fur that sticks out in all directions

Raccoonpaw - white tom kit with a black mask, black feet, and a black ringed tail and yellow eyes

Erminepaw - white she kit with green eyes

Shiverpaw- fluffy white she kit with sharp claws and amber eyes **(prophecy cat)**

Erminepaw(the second) - golden tabby tom kit with amber eyes

Cariboupaw - Pale greyish brown she kit with dark amber eyes and ringed mud colored paws

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**


	4. Chapter 3(Horsekit of Flurryclan)

**Hello! I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit late and isn't as good as the other ones, I've been busy with school and experienced a bit of writer's block. I will probably post another chapter for one of my stories within the next week or two.**

* * *

Horsekit woke to the sound of loud rumbling noises. She looked over and saw Stormkit snoring on the other side of the den. She sighed. Horsekit couldn't remember a time when Stormkit didn't snore. One time it had been so bad that she had smacked him in the head because it was so annoying. Horsekit sighed and stood up. She knew that Stormkit got mad whenever she woke him up because of it so Horsekit just had to deal with it. Since she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep she padded out of the den, trying not to step on her sleeping littermates. As she padded out of the den she felt the cold wind on her face. It felt nice. She looked out to the horizon and saw the first lights of dawn. Horsekit padded over to the rock pile and sat down on one of the rocks. Eventually, cats started to get up. First, the dawn patrol left, not long after she got up, and later Lemonpaw and Yewpaw padded out of the apprentices den and over to the fresh kill pile. A bit later Wispsong started to organize patrols, and Icestar padded out of the leader's den and laid down on the meeting stone. Horsekit was starting to get bored. All the kits were late sleepers, except for her. Then, an idea came into her head. Horsekit could ask the elders to tell her a story. She got off the rock and headed towards the elders den. When she walked in she saw Bristlepelt grooming herself in one corner, and Molenose and Rabbitleg chatting in the other.

"Hello." Molenose meowed when he saw her. "What do you need?"

"I was bored and I was hoping you could tell me some stories." Horsekit meowed.

"Ha! Bored." Bristlepelt meowed jokingly. "You're lucky that you can still move around! My legs stopped working long ago."

"Sure, we can tell you a story." Molenose meowed. "How about you start Bristlepelt, you always have good ones."

"Sounds good." Bristlepelt meowed. "I'll tell you about the time I almost died, I like seeing the looks on the young kit's faces when I tell them that one."

Horsekit was eager to hear the story. No tale had ever really scared her before, and she didn't think it would happen this time.

"So, this was when I had been a warrior for almost 5 moons, back when I was young and energetic. I was on a border patrol with my new mate, Eagletalon. We had a perfect life without a care in the world. Right when our patrol was about to head back to camp, we found a group of rouges on our territory. We decided to head towards them, not bothering to get more cats since we didn't think they would attack." Bristlepelt sighed. "Oh how wrong we were. When we asked, they wouldn't leave, and then attacked us. There were only four cats on the patrol, and there were around nine rouges. We were all fighting two at a time. As you know, there is a gorge at the border of Flurryclan that leads outside the clan territories. We were fighting right next to it, which made it even more dangerous. Me and Eagletalon were tail to tail, fighting will all the strength we had. An apprentice on the patrol was having trouble so Eagleclaw went to help him for a bit, which left me all on my own. The three warriors I was fighting cornered me at the edge of the gorge. They were about to throw me off the edge when Eagletalon rushed forward, grabbed my scruff, and threw me away from the edge. Right when he let go of me he fell back, and fell off the edge of the gorge. I remember perfectly the look of terror etched on his face right before he fell. It has haunted my dreams ever since." Bristlepelt finished with a shudder.

Horsekit stared at Bristlepelt in shock. It had never occurred to her that some cats experienced tragedy like that. It must have been terrible to watch the one you love most, to look afraid and vulnerable before being lost forever.

"That one has always been the most tragic story I've heard." Rabbitleg meowed.

"Eh it's fine, I've gotten over it. Everyone dies eventually." Bristlepelt meowed.

"Now I'll tell you a story." Molenose meowed. "This one is about the time when-"

Molenose was cut off by a shrill scream coming from the nursery.

"What the-" Rabbitleg meowed, confused.

Molenose, Rabbitleg, and Horsekit padded out of the elders den.

"What's going on?" Horsekit asked.

"No idea." Molenose meowed.

Horsekit padded closer to the cats gathering around the nursery. She noticed Geckotail pacing back and forth outside the entrance.

"What's happening?" Horsekit asked Goldpaw, who was right next to her.

"Cometstrike is giving birth and I think something is going wrong, the kits are coming early." Goldpaw meowed with worry.

Cometstrike has moved into the nursery about a moon ago, and her kits weren't supposed to be born for another moon or two. Horsekit saw the medicine cat, Swiftfoot, dash into the nursery. A bit later the queens came out of the den, leading their kits. Horsekit saw Arctickit, with a confused look on his face, being led by his mother.

 _Poor Arctickit,_ Horsekit thought, _he had no idea what was going on._

Arctickit had been born deaf, which made everything harder for him.

After Arctickit had gone out, Breezekit and Stormkit came out after their mother.

"What's happening Horsekit?" Breezekit asked.

"Cometstrike is giving birth." Horsekit answered.

"But her kits aren't due for another moon!" Breezekit meowed, surprised.

"They're early."

The two kits sat next to Horsekit as cats waited anxiously around to entrance to the nursery.

The screams continued for a very long time. Some of the cats had left for patrols but everyone who was still in camp gathered around the nursery. Geckotail had not left the opening of the nursery at all yet, and she could see the worry on his face. Eventually, the screaming stopped for a bit and a tiny mew could be heard from inside the den. Horsekit sighed with relief. One kit had been born. Eventually there was one more that could be heard. Then, the screaming stopped. The medicine cat stepped out of the nursery with a look of relief and worry on her face. Geckotail raced up to her.

"Is she ok?" He asked Swiftfoot.

"Cometstrike has two healthy kits. Their names are Twilightkit and Eclipsekit." Swiftfoot meowed.

Horsekit saw Geckotail sigh with relief.

 _What beautiful names._ Horsekit thought. She had never seen anyone with those names before.

"May I see them?" Geckotail asked.

"Sure." Swiftfoot answered.

"All cats gather around to hear me speak!" Icestar yowled.

Horsekit looked up to see Icestar on the meeting rock. She followed the rest of the cats over to the meeting rock and waited for her to start speaking.

"As many of you know, Cometstrike has given birth to two healthy kits. We are glad to have two more cats in our clan. Now that we have some extra additions to the nursery, it will be good to take a few out."

Horsekit stared at her leader in confusion.

 _What did she mean by that? Was Icestar going to kick Arctickit out of_ _the clan for being deaf?_

As Horsekit worried about Icestar doing something to Arctickit, Icestar started to speak again.

"Breezekit, Stormkit, and Horsekit, step forward." Icestar meowed.

Horsekit's eyes widened when she finally realized what was going on. She was going to be an apprentice! Horsekit bounded up to the front of the clearing with Stormkit and Breezekit.

"From now until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Breezepaw, Stormpaw, and Horsepaw." Icestar announced.

Horsekit could barely contain her excitement. She had to try hard stop herself from fidgeting.

"Willowmist will mentor Stormpaw, Geckotail will mentor Horsepaw, and Blizzardpool will mentor Breezepaw." Icestar meowed. "Meeting dismissed."

Horsepaw padded over to her new mentor and touched noses with him excitedly.

"Are we going to go see the territory?" Horsepaw asked.

"Sounds good to me." Blizzardpool meowed, padding up to the group.

"I can't wait to see the territory!" Horsepaw meowed excitedly.

The group padded through the entrance and stared in awe at the landscape. The world looked so big from here. Beyond the snowy plains, Horsepaw, Shaw the forest, and the mountains off in the other direction. Behind her Horsepaw saw the gorge that Bristlepelt mentioned in her story.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Geckotail meowed.

The group padded around the plains, looking at all there was to see on Flurryclan territory. They were shown the borders to Forestclan and Mountainclan, they went to the edge of clan territory and saw the gorge, and saw the places where the lemmings liked to burrow. Now it was almost sunset and Horsepaw's paws ached worse then they ever had before and she felt chilled to the bone. She envied all the cats who had fluffier pelts, they probably had a lot better of a time out in the snow then she was.

"Ok, I think you've seen everything now, and I can tell you're all miserable out here in the cold, so let's head back." Geckotail meowed cheerfully.

Horsepaw sighed with relief as they started padding back to camp. As the group padded back to camp, Horsepaw noticed something was wrong. All the cats were crowded around the nursery again.

 _What happened?_ Horsepaw wondered. _Did Maplestream go into labor? Or did something happen to Cometstrike and her kits?_

"What's going on?" Geckotail asked Beartooth, who was standing at the back of the crowd.

"Something's wrong with Cometstrike." Beartooth meowed.

Geckotail raced up to the front of the crowd without another word. Horsepaw saw Swiftfoot pad out of the nursery with a depressed look on her face.

"What happened? Is Cometstrike ok? Will she be ok?" Geckotail meowed, attacking Swiftfoot with questions. Swiftfoot sighed.

"She's gone Geckotail. I'm sorry. A few moments before you came back she started screaming and writhing around in her nest. Shortly after I came in she died." Swiftfoot meowed gravely.

Horsepaw gasped. She had only given birth this morning and now she had died. Now her kits would grow up without a mother.

"No!" Geckotail wailed. "How did she die!"

"I think there were some complications with the birth, since her kits were early." Swiftfoot informed.

"Why would StarClan let this happen." Geckotail meowed, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I don't know." Swiftfoot responded. "At least she will be happy in StarClan."

Geckotail sighed. The cats started muttering among themselves.

"All cats gather around to hear me speak!" Horsepaw heard Icestar meow loudly.

As the cats gathered around the meeting rock, Icestar began to speak.

"As you all know, we have lost Cometstrike." Icestar started. "She was an energetic and happy warrior, and would have made a great mother. Those closest to her will sit vigil tonight. It is horrible that her new kits will never know their mother, and that she will never get the chance to bond with her kits. Cometstrike will be missed by us all." Icestar finished. "Meeting dismissed."

 _Poor Geckotail. It must be horrible for his mate to just have died like that, and he never even got to say goodbye._ Thought Horsepaw. She looked around and saw Breezepaw and Stormpaw heading to the apprentices den so she followed them. Horsepaw chose a nest and went right to sleep.

* * *

 ** _FlurryClan_**

 **Leader:** Icestar - light grey she cat with a white chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, folded ears, and blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Wispsong - dark brown she cat with grey streaks and grey blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Yewpaw)**

 **Medicine cat:** Swiftfoot - thin black and white she cat with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Quicksoarer - dark tan tom with grey blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Goldpaw)**

Lightspots - cream colored she cat with tiny black speckles on her face and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Lemonpaw)**

Darkstrike - very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Beartooth - brown tom with amber eyes(Mates with Frozenheart, father to Arctickit)

 **(Apprentice: Sleetpaw)**

Blizzardpool - grey she cat with white spots and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Breezepaw)**

Geckotail - skinny cream tom with darker splotches and light green eyes(mate is deceased, father to Twilightkit and Eclipsekit)

 **(Apprentice: Horsepaw)**

Stormclaw - battle scarred blue and grey tom with amber eyes(mates with Shadowsong, father to Stormpaw and Breezepaw)

Shadowsong - fluffy black she cat with green eyes(mates with Stormclaw, mother to Stormpaw and Breezepaw)

Willowmist - thin, lithe, and long legged pretty silver tabby she cat with soft fluffy fur and blue eyes and tufted ears

 **(Apprentice: Stormpaw)**

 **Apprentices:**

Sleetpaw - light grey tom with blue eyes

Yewpaw - white she cat with a cream back and mask

Lemonpaw - white tom with strange spots of bright yellow

Goldpaw - thin beautiful light golden tabby she cat with faded gold stripes, dark gold around her eyes, and green eyes

Horsepaw - brown she kit with a white underbelly, paws, ears, and muzzle **(Prophecy cat)**

Stormpaw - fluffy blue grey tom kit with amber eyes

Breezepaw - small black and blue grey she kit with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Frozenheart - white she cat with green eyes(mates with Beartooth, mother to Arctickit, foster mother to Horsepaw, Twilightkit and Eclipsekit)

Maplestream - fluffy red she cat with white and brown markings on her paws, legs, face, tail and hazel eyes(mate is deceased, expecting kits)

 **Kits:**

Arctickit - white tom kit with blue eyes, born deaf

Twilightkit - cream-colored tom with gold-ish spotted tabby stripes and orange eyes

Eclipsekit - small mostly-black tortoiseshell she-cat with only a few bright ginger patches and green eyes

 **Elders:**

Rabbitleg - black tom with a few grey dapples and long legs

Bristlepelt - russet she cat with a pelt that sticks out

Molenose - brown tom with a large nose and long claws


End file.
